<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five night's in fallout by The_Irish_scot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258209">Five night's in fallout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Irish_scot/pseuds/The_Irish_scot'>The_Irish_scot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4, Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, OC is a strong boy, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Irish_scot/pseuds/The_Irish_scot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been playing fallout 4 again and reading some fnaf fics and I thought, would a spring lock suit technically be counted as crappy power armor, or rather the power armor from fallout 3, so I made this...none of this really makes sense now that I wrote it out does it? OH WELL!</p><p>(Title is a work in progress)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When I was a kid, before the bombs, my favorite place to go was Freddy fazbears, the animatronics were a little outdated, but compared to something like a protectron, I say they are better, now I get to revisit the restaurant...I just wish it was under better circumstances.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am a brotherhood of steel Knight, my name is crystal, but everyone on the prydwen calls me knight Chris, the whole journey from initiate, to scribe, to knight, was a pain in the ass, and elder maxon didn't make it easy, research missions, maintenance on the airship, hell I had to help a paladin with his power armor mid fight with some ghouls before I was even a scribe, but it was all worth it, I am a knight, I have power armor, I feel as if I can take on a full group of super mutants, but I'm not gonna try.</p><p>Or rather I won't try without backup, in fact, that's where we're heading now, its about midnight while me and my commander, paladin Lucius, are riding in a helicarrier to our designated mission, we are to clear a building of super mutants, its a small group but super mutants in ANY kind of group are dangerous.</p><p>"Let's review the mission details Knight." Paladin Lucius says, I nod and he pulls out a file on our mission, "alright, field scribes have tracked a small group of super mutants to a pre-war restaurant, its a small building, and we don't know why they decided to hold up there, but our orders are to clear the place out and search for anything of value, got it Knight?" He asks,</p><p>I nod and he puts the file up, "good, our only backup is two scribes, lets hope we all come back." He says, "with us in the field I'm sure we we'll survive sir." I say, the pilot clicks some switches above his head and the carrier slows to a steady pace and paladin Lucius stands up, "hop up Knight, we're about to jump." He says,</p><p>I stand up and turn towards the open side of the carrier while the paladin stands opposite of me in the other side of the carrier, after a few seconds we jump out of the helicarrier, we fall through the air and land on the ground with a loud crash, "due East Knight, that's our destination." The paladin says, I turn around and face East to see something I would expect to be a pile of rubble,</p><p>Freddy fazbear's pizzeria, I remember this place from when I was a kid, I don't tell anyone this because im scared of their reactions but I was frozen in vault 111 along with a few others in sanctuary, I learned that a few people other than me made it out while the others froze to death due to their cryopods malfunctioning,</p><p>When I was a kid this pizzeria was the best place EVER for me, I still remember the super old robots that acted as the restaurant's mascots, I wonder if the other restaurants as intact as this one, of course alot of the building is rotted burned and decayed, but considering that people can make a city out of a baseball stadium, imagine what people could do with THIS.</p><p>"Knight, you okay?" Paladin Lucius asks, I blink a few times and look over to him, "y-yeah, sorry about that, I just remember seeing something about this place." I say, "alright well, we need to move, I can see the scribes waiting for us in the lot." The paladin says, I look over to the lot and see the two scribes,</p><p>We walk over to the lot and the scribes notice us and salute, "paladin, Knight." They recognize, "at ease, has anything happend?" Paladin Lucius asks, "no sir, no mutants have left the building or entered, we suspect they've either suspected us and moved bases, or are waiting for us to enter." The female scribe says, "alright then, Knight Chris, and I will enter first followed by you and scribe?" The paladin asks,</p><p>"Scribe Bruno sir, and this is scribe Lilly." Scribe Bruno introduces, "alright, lets move Knight." Paladin Lucius says, I nod and ready my laser auto rifle, i always carry a .44 caliber revolver on me just in case I run out of ammo,</p><p>Paladin Lucius and I take up both sides of the front door and turn on our headlamps, we quickly open the doors and stand back to back of one another, I am looking down an empty hallway with two doors on the right and one on the left at the end of the hall, no super mutants are in sight,</p><p>"Clear." I confirm, the paladin waves the scribes in and lowers his gun, "search the place, kill any mutans on sight." He orders, I start down the right hall and enter the first door.</p><p>A broom closet lies beyond the door, nothing out of the ordinary, I leave and head down the hall to the second door, the second door is large and open, probably one of the party rooms, but it's being used as a meat room for the mutants, nets full of dismembered, broken, and bloodied body parts are scattered throughout the room,</p><p>I turn around and go to the final door, its a large metal door that closes from the top, and it apears to have openings in the bottom for people to lift it up, did they have a suit of power armor in this place before the bombs, how was anyone suppose to lift this otherwise?</p><p>I look through the window beside the wall and see a skeleton sitting on an office chair with a tablet in its lap, that might have information on it, but I'll confirm it with the paladin if we should get it, I open my coms and connect to the paladin's line,</p><p>"Paladin Lucius, I've found a room with a possibly working tablet inside, should I investigate?" I ask, all I am met with is static, "paladin?" I ask, still no answer, I walk back to the main hall and see no one, the stage the robots use to sing on is empty as well, and the eating area is a mess with two broken tables, I look over to pirate's cove and see it open missing a certain fox.</p><p>I move to the left hallway and look down it, I see more party rooms and the other door to the office, beside the hallway is the kitchen door, I enter and immediately regret my choice, blood is everywhere, body parts scatter the whole room all of them missing chuncks out of them, I turn on my headlamp and look in the middle of the room,</p><p>I see scribe Lilly missing her left leg and right arm, and a super mutant eating the arm, he turns around and sees me, he raurs at me and picks up his machete, I unleash a flurry of lasters at him hitting him with all of them, the mutant falls over dead, I hurry to the scribe and lift her head to look at me,</p><p>"Kn-kn-knight?" He asks through blood and pain, "ssshh its okay Lilly, I have a few stimpacks, your gonna be fine." I reasure, "n-no, t-t-too bad, c-can't heal." She says, "don't say that scribe, your not done yet." I say, I pull out one of my three stimpacks and inject Lilly with it, bitnit doesn't heal her, "kn-knight, p-please, end i-it." She begs with tears in her eyes, I look at Lilly with shock on my face and nod, I laybher down and pull out my revolver and aim it at her head, "ad victorium scribe." I say, I pull the trigger and shoot a hole in the scribes head,</p><p>I feel sick to my stomach, I've killed people before sure, but its not easy having to mercy kill an ally, its like putting down a beloved pet, you hate yourself but you know it's the right thing to do,</p><p>I leave the kitchen and make my way to the bathrooms, where I find scribe Bruno, or rather I fing prices of him, he's been torn to shreds and his head is caved in, a super mutant sits in the corner of the bathroom eating something, I raise my revolver and aim at its head and pull the trigger, the shot blows the super mutants head up into a cloud of blood, skull, and brain matter,</p><p>I look into the other bathroom and find nothing, I look across the main room and see a door with a slightly faded sign labeled, parts and service, I walk over to the door and open it, I see nothing besides extra parts for freddy, Bonnie, and chica, as well as an extra endoskeleton, on the back left wall I see a door labeled generator, I holster my revolver and take out my laser rifle again,</p><p>I enter the generator room and look down the stairs, I can hear a super mutant laughing and gargled coughs, I slowly make my way down the stairs and near the bottom I can see a super mutant with its back to me laughing at something, I look to its feet and I see the legs of power armor, I raise my laser rifle to the mutant and pull the trigger, I gun down the mutant and it falls to the side and reveals the paladin, beaten coughing up blood and his power armor nearly destroyed,</p><p>I run to the paladin and remove my helmet, "PALADIN, oh god, don't worry, I'll heal you." I say, I pull out another stimpack and inject it into the paladin through the gaps in his armor, "it won't work Knight, I've sustained too much damage for a stim to heal, just get out of here, report what you've found." He says, "no, I'm not leaving you here." I say, I reach down and try to pick the paladin up by throwing his arm over my shoulder,</p><p>"God damnnit Knight, I told you to leave, that's an order." He says, I put the paladin down and look at him, "go, live, and make the brotherhood proud." He says, paladin Lucius salutes me in the manner a brotherhood member would, "ad...victorium...Knight." He says, the paladin goes limp, I check his vitals but it's no use, he's dead.</p><p>I hear russalling beside me and I pull up my rifle, "come out, NOW!" I order, nothing happens, I move closer to where I heard the noise and it leads me to a pile of boxes, I look closer, only for a super mutant berserker to jump out and push my gun to the side, he thrusts his hand forward and caches me off guard, I try to move away but I'm not fast enough, the mutant stabs a combat knife into my throat, blood spurts out of the wound, and I stumble backwards, I take a knee and with my last moments I take out my revolver and shoot the mutant in the head, the bullet leaves a sizable hole in its head, I grab the knife and pull it out of my throat, only to start blacking out and fall on my back,</p><p>Dark figures start surrounding me and I can't make out what their saying, but I catch the name of one of the figures as the world goes dark,</p><p>Freddy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is why boredom and writers block dont mix, but I Hope you enjoyed</p><p>Please leave a comment</p><p>Til next time boyos ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Revival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I open my eyes and I am looking to the ceiling of the main hall of the restaurant, I raise up and I don't see anyone around me, what happened, was that a dream, I walk to the bathroom and look inside, on the ground is a large blood puddle where Bruno was laying, so it wasn't a dream...maybe, was I even stabbed, I walk back to the main hall only for the kitchen door to open I ready myself and look to the door,</p><p>I am shocked to see standing before me is, freddy fazbear himself, "good your awake, we were worried that it didn't work on you." He says, I say nothing I just stare at him, "I'm sure you  have questions, so go ahead and ask, I'll answer what I can." Freddy says,</p><p>"W-what happend?" I ask, "...uh damn, there's no way to sugar coat this, or beat around the bush, you died, and your soul has connected with your suit." Feddy says pointing at me, "how?" "I'm not sure myself, but now your like us, so welcome to eternity." He says, "how are you still functioning?" I ask, "well, we have our own solar power source and thanks to the tech these suits were built with, our joints never locked up." He says,</p><p>I think for a second and can't think of any other questions...except, "where are my team's bodies?" I ask, "we were only able to move the two with backpacks." Freddy says, he points behind me, I turn around and see the bodies of scribes Bruno and Lilly covered up by white cloths, "we can't move the one in the suit it took all four of us just to move you, but I had foxy dig graves so." Freddy says, "I'll do it, where are the others." I say,</p><p>"We're around lad." A pirate like voice says beside me, I turn and see foxy the pirate, a little more beat up from the fallout, but otherwise still foxy, "I'll never understand why they put you out of order, even after the bombs fell you look fine." I say, "what? Ye sayin ya saw me before the world went ta hell?" Foxy asks, "yeah, I usually don't tell people this, but I'm from before the war, a few others along with myself were put into vault 111, and we were cryogenically frozen, I'm sure others made it out because I searched the vault and found some pods empty, while most had bodies in them." I explain,</p><p>Foxy looks dumbfounded, "well I'll be dammed, this lad be as old as us BEFORE he died, now that's a laugh." Foxy says with a big smile on his face, "well considering you were around when I was a kid, your still and old man to me." I joke, foxy laughs and freddy giggles, "I like the boy, he's feisty, and got a smart mouth." Foxy says,</p><p>"Hey boys! What's going on?" A female voice asks with a country accent, I look to freddy and see chica coming out of the kitchen, "this guys just giving the captain some lip." Freddy says, "then I guess he'll fit in well." Chica says, everyone starts laughing again.</p><p>Once things calm down I look around the room, "wait, where's Bonnie?" I ask, "he's probably visiting an old friend." Freddy says, he walks over to the left hallway and waves me over, I move beside freddy and look down the hall to see Bonnie, he has a sad expression on his face and he is looking into the office,</p><p>"The body in the office is our old friend, Mike Schmidt, he was working the day shift when the bombs hit, he was our only friend, and he cared for us, the loss has effected Bonnie the most, he really misses mike." Freddy says, I look at feddy and he has a similar expression to Bonnie's and he is looking at the ground,</p><p>I put my hand on his shoulder and he looks up at me, "I bet he was a great man, I wish I could have met him." I comfort, freddy smiles at me and nods, I take my hand off his shoulder and fully turn to him, "I have to leave." I say, "what do you mean?" Freddy asks, "I work for people who are working to free the Commonwealth-" I tap the symbol on my torso armor, "the brotherhood of steel." I finish,</p><p>"T-they were here, earlier." Freddy says, "what? What did they do?" I ask, "I'm not sure chica was the one who saw them, she just said some men with that insignia came in here and did something to you and left." Freddy says,</p><p>I turn around and speed off to the kitchen. I open the kitchen door and see foxy and chica talking, "chica!" I shout, he turns to me and waves, "what's wrong?" She ask, "freddy said you saw people with this symbol come in here-" I tap the BOS symbol, "what did they do?" I ask, "I'm not sure, they came in and said, "alpha team, exterminated" then they went over to you and took something from your neck and left." Chica says,</p><p>I start to internationally panic and I raise my helmet and feel my neck, "no no no NO NO!!" I shout "whoa whoa, calm down lad, what's wrong?" Foxy asks, "they took my holotags, they'll report me dead!" I say, "but you are dead lad, what be the problem?" He asks, "I've devoted my life to the brotherhood, now I can't return to the prydwen without being labeled a mutant, or worst, A SYNTH!" I shout,</p><p>"I'm sure they'll trust you if you explain things." Chica says, I drop to my knees and hold my head, "my life Is over, the brotherhood was my last chance to live a normal life again, now I'm stuck in my power armor forever." I say, I can feel tears roll down my face until I remember what my body is, I reach up and touch my face and I feel liquid touch my finger, its a dark brown, oil?</p><p>I feel pressure on my shoulder, "It's okay, you can still live a normal life, even as you are now." A voice similar but higher than Freddy's, I turn around and see Bonnie with his hand on my shoulder, "we can help you." He says, I look to the ground and drop my hands, "I-I guess it would be best to stay with people like me." I say, "I'm glad, but first we have to deal with your friends." Bonnie says, I nod and stand up and walk to the parts and service room and enter the generator room,</p><p>I see the Lucius' body unmoved and bloodied, I reach down and pick him up bridal style and wall back up the stairs, I am very slow but I don't care right now, I walk to the front door and see chica and freddy holding the scribes, we leave the pizzaria and walk to the woods, there we see focy and Bonnie beside three holes in the ground, one bigger the the others, I stop before the graves,</p><p>"Set them down and remove their backpacks." I say, I place the paladin's body on the ground and lean him forward, I take hold of his fusion core and pull it out, I take off the paladin's helmet and place it on the ground, I pick up the paladin and place him in the largest hole, luckily its big enough, and the paladin's body fits, focy and  Bonnie fill the graves when freddy and chica place the scribes in their graves,</p><p>I grab a large stick and stab it behind the paladin's grave, I place his helmet on the stick and step back, "aren't you worried someone will steal that?" Bonnie asks, "in the Commonwealth we have an unspoken rule, if the grave has no tombstone, it is to be left alone, even super mutants and synths follow this rule...even if synths take their place." I say,</p><p>"I can't thank you enough for this...actually I have an idea how I could try. How long would it take to dig a fourth grade?" I ask, "not long if bon and I work fast why?" Foxy asks, "we have one more, who's funeral is long overdue." I say, I walk back into the pizzaria and walk down the hall,</p><p>I reach the office door, I reach down and get my fingers under the door and I start to lift, it takes some time but the door opens, I step inside and move the tablet from the skeletons lap, "hello, mister Schmidt, I wish I could have met you, I think it's time you had a proper burial." I say, I pick up the skeleton and bring him back to the others,</p><p>"Is...is that?" Chica asks, "Mike, yeah, we're giving him a proper funeral, I figured it's the least I could do for your help." I say, "but how, we couldn't even budge the door, even with all four of us." Foxy says, "don't underestimate power armor my friend." I say.</p><p>We bury Mike and I hand the backpacks to freddy and foxy, "we'll need them on our travels." I say, "we're traveling?" Bonnie asks, "yeah, I can't stay in one location too long, I'd get restless." I say, foxy and freddy put on the backpacks and nod at me,</p><p>"Alright then, let head out." I say, we begin walking down the road, this is the start of my new life eh? Not bad all things considered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed</p><p>Please leave a comment</p><p>Tile next time boyos ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a normal day in the Commonwealth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm now stuck in a suit of power armor, I'm not sure how I feel, baring witness to a full on nuclear apocalypse kinda makes you oblivious to other shocking news, but now I have a goal, to return to base and report in, I'm not dead yet, and I'll serve the brotherhood til I am.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walk into the city and trudge through the reckage, Bonnie is walking to my left and foxy to my right, while freddy and chica are behind us, I'm not sure how long I was out but the sun has come up during our walk,</p><p>"Um, I don't mean to stop us so suddenly, but where are we heading?" Chica asks, I turn around and look at her, I look to the sky and look around until I catch sight of the prydwen, I hold up my hand and point to the airship, "there, that's the brotherhood's main base, I need to get there and see if I can still be of use." I say, "but I thought you were worried about being labeled an enemy." Bonnie says, "I am, but I need to try, I lived to aid the brotherhood for two years, I can't have that thrown away just because I'm...this." I say, everyone goes silent and looks at each other, "then we better get moving, don't want to be late for your next mission." Freddy says,</p><p>I nod to him and we continue to walk, we walk past broken buildings and rusted cars until we come to a wall of wood and some metal, "what is this doing here?" Foxy asks, I look around the wall and notice a diamond mark and an arrow pointing right, "oh, were near diamond city, the walls are so they keep raiders and mutans out." I say, I start following the arrows and we walk for a short time until we see the front gate to diamond city and security,</p><p>One guard holds up his gun to us, "hault, what is your purpose in the city?" He asks, "we just need some provisions for our journey." I say, the guard hold up a walkie talkie and speeks into it, "alright, welcome to diamond city, cause no trouble." The guard says, the gate opens and we enter the city,</p><p>We walk over to the weapons salesmen and I look through his stalk, I try to reach into my pack to take a look at me caps, but I can't find my pack, that's when I realize my pack is on my body, still inside my suit, I walk over to foxy and tap on his shoulder, "what be the problem mate?" Foxy asks, I explain my situation to him and he nods, "well we best find somewhere out of eyesight, I doubt you want to explain why there's a corpse in an empty moving suit." Foxy says,</p><p>I nod and take hold of his arm, I lead him to the bar/motel the dugout in, I never drunk in my life, but seeing as we're all in a wasteland full of zombie like people and, synths, I'm sure it's not uncommon to start drinking, we enter the bar and see one of the Russian owners standing at the bar, while the other is siting on a couch, I walk over to the one at the bar and he greets me,</p><p>"Velcoem, what would you like?" He asks, "I just need the bathroom." I say, he points to the left and we see and open doorway to a hallway, I nod to him and we walk to the hallway, when we enter I see sighns for male and female bathrooms, we walk into the male bathroom and make sure it's empty,</p><p>"Okay lets hurry, I don't want someone finding us." I say, I turn around and wait for foxy to turn the valve on my back, but he doesn't, "um, what do I do lad?" He asks, "turn the valve and the back will open, the body will probably fall so be ready." I warn, foxy grabs the valve and turns it, I feel my body move itself as I am automatically put into some kind of T-pose, "shit, I can move, please hurry foxy." I say, I hear russalling and something fall, I feel foxy place the body back into my suit and turn the valve, closing the suit,</p><p>"Oh God, I hated that, did you get the pack?" I ask, I turn around and see foxy holding a pack in his hand, "perfect, let me look through it and we'll be able to leave." I say, I take the pack from foxy only for the man from the bar to burst through the door, "hey, are you two with the, other animal robots?" He asks, foxy and I stiffen slightly, "yes, what's happened?" I ask, "there's people accusing them of working for the institute, you better go help." He says,</p><p>Foxy and I run out of the bathroom and continue out of the bar, we run to the center of the market and see freddy and chica surrounded by a group and a man holding a 10mm pistol to them, "your with them aren't you?" The man aks, a man runs past me who looks like a busted up synth, in a stereotypical detective costume, "drop the gun, Jeff!" The synth orders, "these freaks are with the institute Nick, I know it, why else would there be random animal robots in the city?" The man asks,</p><p>I feel something inside of me, what he says pisses me off, he called them freaks, there just trying to survive like the rest of us, what right does he have to accuse them? I walk over to them and the man raises his gun higher about to fire, I grab his hand and gun and squeeze his hand tightly, the man screams and drops to his knees, "drop the damn gun!" I order,</p><p>"Y-your with them, damn synths." The man says, I squeeze his hand tighter and I can feel the gun vending under .y fingers, the man screams out in pain, I grab his mouth to shut him up and I hold him up, "how DARE you, accuse me of being one of those...things, you bastard." I say, I squeeze his fase and he starts to panic, I feel a metal hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see the synth, "let him go, he not worth it." He says, I look back to the man and drop him, he hits the ground on his back and his gun falls from his broken hand, I plant my foot on the gun and put pressure on it, the gun breaks into pieces,</p><p>I look around me and I see people looking at me like killed him, maybe I should have, the outcome would probably be the same, I walk to the exit to the city and I hear the others walking behind me, we walk to the gate of diamond city and they are open, we leave and start walking East.</p><p>"W-what was that?" Chica asks, I say nothing as I look to the ground, "lad?" Foxy asks, I still say nothing but I notice how foxy address's me, "I just realized, you don't know my name." I say, my attempt to change the subject works as it peaks their interest, "your right, what is your name?" Bonnie asks, "crystal, but everyone on the prydwen calls me Chris." I say, "well that's a nice name." Freddy says, "thank you...I'm sorry I freaked out back there." I apologize, "don't worry about it, you were just defending us." Bonnie says,</p><p>We walk for a while until we come across sighns pointing to the town of good neighbor, we follow the signs, until we find the door to good neighbor, we enter and see two shops and a man smoking, we walk up and the man stops us, "hey, I've never seen you lot before, large group like you should have some extra muscle, so nothing...Unfortunate happens while your in good neighbor." He says, "who needs muscle, when we've got this." I say, I bump my fist to the chest of my armor, "the kind of guy who's garenteed to be attacked in good neighbor." He argues, I grab his face and hold him in place, "are you threatening me?" I ask, he gets to shake his head,</p><p>I drop him and be backs away from me, "fine, but you better watch your back." He says, "no shit, this is the Commonwealth, watching your back is rule one." I say, the man walks away from me and enters a building with a hotel sign above the door, we walk to the store on the left and see that it's run by a ghoul woman, "welcome, I've never seen you here before, and since you didn't scream at me we're off to a good start." She says, I turn around and take my pack from foxy, and look into it, I have about three thousand caps, I look up at the woman and place my caps on the table,</p><p>"I'm gonna need three fusion cores, two 10mm, and two pipe pistols, and all the ammo I can get with the rest, the woman takes a while getting everything but comes back with everything and change, I'm left with about two hundred caps, the cores took most of that I'm sure, I thank her and turn back to the others, we walk out of the store and I hand all of them a pistol and devide the ammo,</p><p>I place the cores into my pack and hand it to Bonnie, he puts the pack on and we leave good neighbor.

We walk for a while until the sun goes down and we continue, until I stop, "we should make camp in one of these buildings, its not safe to travel at night." I say, "were are we, I think I know a place we can use if we're close enough." Freddy says, I look around and see a street sign, "Wallace avenue." I say, "great follow me." He says,</p><p>We follow freddy until we come to a small somewhat intact building, "here we are, lets get in." Freddy says, we enter the building and I see tables with red and white checkered tarps over them, there is a banner that says happy Halloween, we enter and the building seems abandoned, "search the place and see if we're alone, if you find clues of someone come get me." I say, the others nod and we all walk into other directions,</p><p>I enter a smaller rooms and see more tables, its very dark and I can't see, I turn on my head lamp and look around, I look to the front of the room and see a stage, on the stage are, three animatronics that look like a more kid friendly version of freddy and the others, I walk up to the stage and look for stairs, unfortunately there are none, so I lift myself onto the stage and I walk over to the animatronics,</p><p>I look them over and they are slimmer and slightly smaller than Freddy and the others, they all have red rosy cheeks and no fur, they are made of some kind of plastic material, Bonnie is light blue, while chica and freddy are the same color as the other.versions of themselves be it lighter, how they made yellow lighter I'll never know, but it kinda hurts to look at, while chica's bib says let's eat, this chica's bib says let's party.</p><p>I look at their bodies to try and find some kind of button or switch to turn them on but I can't find anything, I hear russalling behind me, I turn around and see an empty room, I take it my revolver and point it, "hello." I say, I hear nothing, "is someone there?" I ask, I hear and see nothing, I lower my gun and look around the room again,</p><p>I feel someone push me forward and I go falling off the stage and onto a table, the table breaks and shatters as I land on it, "aahh...fuck." I say, I roll over and open my eyes and I see some kind of foxy like animatronic hanging from the ceiling, this foxy is torn to shreds, its arms and legs are moved in an awkward way and it has some kind of second head, its body is made of the same materials as the others, but its white and pink instead of red,</p><p>The foxy falls from the ceiling and lands on my chest, it wraps its body around my chest and arms preventing me from moving, I struggle bit this thing has a good hold on me, "let go damnnit, I was trying to help." I say, the second head of the foxy moves closer to my face and examines me, it moves away and the foxy head comes closer to me,</p><p>"Who are you?" The foxy asks, it has a feminine voice but it sounds distorted, like it's voice box has been damaged, "my-my name is crystal, there's other animatronics here, it's freddy and the others, ask them, I'm not going to hurt you I swear." I say, the foxy looks up to the others but I can't see their reactions, "shout for them!" A female voice orders, I assume that was chica, "freddy, hey, I need help!" I shout,</p><p>I hear quick stomping sounds coming from where I came in, it gets louder until it stops abruptly, "freddy?" I ask, "what's going on?" He asks, "they need confirmation that I'm not a bad guy, mind vouching for me?" I ask, "let him go, he's...he's like us." Freddy says, after a moment I feel the foxy on top of me lossen their grip, they move from on too of me to beside me,</p><p>"Thanks Fred." I thank, he walks over and help me stand up, "why would you guys attack him?" Freddy asks, "we didn't, we just didn't trust him, so we had mangle hold him down, but we didn't know he was like you guy's." The lighter freddy says, "well it at least he isn't hurt, how is everyone?" Freddy asks, "we're fine, but the puppet has been restless lately." The blue Bonnie says, "is that who made noise to distract me?" I ask, "yeah, hey Charlotte, its okay, he's cool." Bonnie says,</p><p>"Charlotte?" I ask, "yeah, she's-" "like you as well." A female voice inturupts, I turn to my left and see a tall slender puppet like animatronic with a white mask, it has a black body with white buttons on its torso and white stripes on its arms and legs, it has rosy cheeks as well as purple tear like streaks running down its mask from its eyes,</p><p>"So you mean, your-" "dead yes." She interrupts again, "I'm Charlotte, or Charlie, but now I'm just the puppet." She says, "this is toys freddy, Bonnie, chica, and poor mangle formerly toy foxy." She introduces, "I'm crystal, or Chris, I assume you know the others?" I ask, "yes I know the original Freddy's group, but why is your name crystal?" Charlie asks, "I ran some small jobs for a group called the railroad before I became a brotherhood member, and even though I said I didn't need a code name they called me crystal, for my luck with finding rare things." I say,</p><p>"Then why didn't they call you four leaf, or lucky?" She asks, "because I'm the one who came up with the name and I gave about as much effort as you'd expect." I say, "and your still going by crystal, why?" She asks, "my reputation in the railroad skyrocketed and people knew me as crystal the seeker, I hated every moment some one called me that, but after I joined the brotherhood they gave me the nickname Chris." I say,</p><p>"Alright then, well what are you doing with Freddy's people anyway?" She asks, "well I need to get back to the airship, and I'm hoping maybe they will let freddy and the others help." I say, "so you want to take control of them, just like other technology." She says, "what? No, we don't want to take control of tech." I argue, "noo, you just want to "insure its in the right hands" those hands only being the brotherhoods." She argues,</p><p>"Sh-shut up, you know nothing about our cause, we want to save the Commonwealth from evil mutants and machines, so I won't let you talk shit about my brothers and sisters!" I say, "your a fool, and I won't let you drag my friends to their doom, they'll stay here." Charlie says, "Charlotte, this isn't a decision for you to make." Freddy says,</p><p>The others walk into the room and notice the small group, "what's going on?" Bonnie asks, "Charlie wants you to stay here." I say, "afraid we can't do that lass, we are to travel with the boy til he gets to the ship." Foxy says, "the brotherhood can be trusted captain, and neither can he." Charlie says pointing at me, "then lets compromise." I say, "what do you mean?" She asks, "the others stay here, but YOU join me to the prydwen." I say</p><p>"No, we won't leave you, you've helped us so much, so we need to repay you." Chica says, "I bought them weapons so they can protect themselves as well as the toys." I say ignoring chica's plea, Charlie puts her long finger to her mask and taps it like she's thinking, "deal, and when you see how wrong you are, you are not to return to us." She says, I look back to the others as they look at me with sad eyes.</p><p>"...deal."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed</p><p>leave a comment pls</p><p>Til next time lads ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>